Facebook avec nos chers amis de l'akatsuki !
by Luna-la-lune
Summary: Ouai, je sais, les fics facebook, c'est du vu et du déjà vu ! Mais vous savez quoi ? Et ben... et ben... et ben... et ben voilà, hein ! (ouai, argument de ouf, je sais u.u)
1. Chapter 1

**_IMPORTANT_ _: Je n'ai pas Facebook dans la vrai vie. J'écris cette fic en me basant sur d'autre fic dans le même style que j'ai lu :3_**

* * *

*Luna-la-lune est une nouvelle arrivante sur Facebook. Suggérez lui des amis !  
*Luna-la-lune est maintenant amie avec Koru-Moajuko, Deidara-the-bomberman et 11 autres personnes.

 **Luna-la-lune** : Yosh les gens ! Comment va ? 8D _(Luna-la-lune aime ça)_

 **Deidara-the-bomberman** : Yosh boulet ! Enfin inscrite ? 8D _(Deidara-the-bomberman aime ça)_

 **Luna-la-lune** : Ouai, j'ai rejoins votre secte ! 8D _(Luna-la-lune aime ça)_

 **Deidara-the-bomberman** : Ohhh ouiii ! Tu es maintenant sous notre emprise ! 8D _(Deidara-the-bomberman)_

 **The-Doll-Sasori** : Vous pouvez parler en privé les gosses ? J'en est marre de recevoir des notifications ! ( _Pein-Kami-Sama, Angel-konan et 5 autres personnes aime ça_ )

 **Luna-la-lune :** C'est bon, reste zen papi ! -_-" ( _Luna-la-lune aime ça)_

 **Deidara-the-bomberman** : J'avoue, reste zen "poupée" xD ( _Deidara-the-bomberman aime ça)_

 **The-Doll-Sasori** : C'est très mature de ce foutre de mon âge et de mon pseudo. J'applaudis ironiquement votre débilité -_- ( _Zetsu, Pein-Kami-Sama et 5 autres personnes aime ça)_

 **Luna-la-lune** : Parce que tu te crois mature, le Forever Alone ? o ( _Luna-la-lune aime ça)_

 **Pein-Kami-Sama** : Je me demande qui est le plus Forever Alone entre le marionnettiste qui reçoit 7 j'aime et la fille qui like son propre commentaire. ( _Angel-konan, Zetsu et 7 autres personnes aime ça)_

*Luna-la-lune vient de se déconnecter.  
*Kanashi-l'artiste-incompris vient de se connecter.

 **Kanashi-l'artiste-incompris** : Bordel, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore foutu ? Luna vient de me balancer son ordi à la gueule ! o ( _Hidan-the-Bg aime ça_ )

 **Hidan-the-Bg** : ... Pein, je crois que tu la vexée xD

 **Deidara-the-bomberman** : Non, sans blague xD

 **Pein-Kami-Sama :** Hidan, Deidara, dans la salle d'entrainement MAINTENANT ! ( _Angel-konan, Kisame-Shark et 2 autres personnes aime ça)_

*Pein-Kami-Sama vient de se déconnecter.

 **Hidan-the-Bg :** NOOOON ! JE VEUX PAS MOURIR ! TTOTT

 **Hidan-the-Bg** : Autant pour moi ! J'avais zappé que j'étais immortel ^0^

*Hidan-the-Bg vient de se déconnecter.

 **Angel-Konan** :... Comment peut-on oublier une chose pareil ?

 **Kakuzu-V-E-R** : Tu vois avec quel boulet je fais équipe ? ( _Kisame-Shark, Zetsu et 3 autres personnes aime ça_ )

 **Angel-Konan :** Je compatis.

 **Deidara-the-bomberman :** Ahah, personne ne like les commentaires de Konan xD

 **Angel-Konan** : ...

 **Kisame-Shark** : Tu veux qu'on parle des tiens Deidei ? 8D ( _The-Doll-Sasori, Angel-Konan et 5 autres personnes aime ça_ )

 **Deidara-the-bomberman** : ...

 **The-Doll-Sasori** : Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là blondasse ? Y'a pas Pein qui t'attends ? ( _Kisame-Shark, Zetsu et 4 autres personnes aime ça)_

 **Deidara-the-bomberman** : Si mais je veux pas mourir maintenant TT^TT

 **Deidara-the-bomberman:** EH ! COMMENT ÇA "BLONDASSE" ? (Kisame-Shark aime ça)

 **The-Doll-Sasori :** Mon dieu, ce temps de réaction... ( _Kisame-Shark, Zetsu et 6 autres personnes aime ça_ )

 **Zetsu** : Rester connecter à Facebook ne te cachera en rien Deidara. D'ailleurs Pein ne devrais pas tarder à venir te chercher.

 **Deidara** : Et merde -" ( _Kisame-Shark aime ça)_

*Deidara-the-bomberman vient de se déconnecter.

* * *

Et oui c'est déjà finit xD

Pour l'instant ce n'est qu'un essaie, mais si vous aimez, faites-le moi savoir ^0^

Ainsi j'écrirai encore (et ferai des chapitres plus long) sur le style "facebook" :D


	2. Chapter 2

Bon, un chapitre plus court que le précédent... Mais on s'en fou, après tout ! Non ? xD

* * *

 **Deidara-the-bomberman :** En fait, je me demandais... Çà veut dire quoi V-E-R dans ton pseudo, Kakuzu ?  
 ** **The-Doll-Sasori**** **:** Mais qu'il est con... ( _Hidan-the-Bg, Zetsu et 5 autres personnes aiment ça)_  
 **Angel-Konan** : C'est pourtant facile de comprendre..  
 **Luna-la-lune** : Ouai !Super simple !  
 **Kisame-Shark :** Même Luna a compris !  
 **Luna-la-lune** : Ouai ! Même moi !  
 **Luna-la-lune** : Attend... Comment ça, "Même Luna" ? =_= _(The-Doll-Sasori, Hidan-the-Bg et 2 autres aiment ça)_  
 **Deidara-the-bomberman** : Ouai bha pardon, je suis un artiste !  
 **Zetsu** : ... Quel rapport ?  
 **The-Doll-Sasori :** Puis bon... "artiste".. Faut le dire vite. _(Kisame-Shark et Hidan-the-Bg aiment ça.)_  
 **Luna-la-lune** : PUTAIN MAIS ARRÊTER D'AIMER LES COMMENTAIRES !  
 **Kisame-Shark** : Mais c'est le premier que je like O.O  
 **Luna-la-lune** : TA GUEULE LE POISSON !  
 **Kisame-Shark** : Je suis pas un poisson ! Je suis un...

* **Luna-la-lune** vient de se déconnecter

 **Koru-Moajuko** : Je tiens à dire qu'elle vient de partir avec son bazooka.  
 **Kisame-Shark** : Oh putain...

*Kisame-Shark vient de se déconnecter _  
_  
 **Angel-Konan** : RIP.  
 **Itachi-Uchiwa** : Kisame était un compagnon de valeur, fort et fidèle. Il restera pour toujours dans nos cœur.  
 **Itachi-Uchiwa** : Qui veut devenir mon nouveau partenaire ?  
 **Pein-Kami-Sama** : Je comptais réintégrer Orochimaru à l'organisation. Vous pourrez de nouveau être ensemble. (Angel-Konan et 2 autres personnes aiment ça.)  
 **Itachi-Uchiwa** : ... Je vais sauver Kisame.

*Itachi-Uchiwa vient de se déconnecter

 **Deidara-The-Bomberman** : Bon ! Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer le V-E-R alors ?  
 **Kakuzu-V-E-R** : C'est une abréviation.  
 **Deidara-the-bomberman** : Ah bha enfiiiin ! Merci :D  
 **Deidara-the-bomberman** : ... Mais l'abréviation de quoi ? ._.  
 **Hidan-the-Bg** : Veut Etre Riche xD _(Zetsu, Angel-Konan et 4 autres personnes aiment ça)_  
 **Deidara-the-bomberman** : ...  
 **Deidara-the-bomberman** : Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé avant ? =_="  
 **The-Doll-Sasori** : Parce que t'es blonde.  
 **Deidara-the-bomberman** : JE T'EMMERDE !


	3. Chapter 3

**Luna-la-lune** : OMG ! Je viens de faire une découverte de ouuuuf !  
 **Deidara-the-bomberman** : Raconte ! Raconte !  
 **Luna-la-lune :** Ben tu vois, en fait je faisais des recherches sur les animaux en japonais pour ma fiction "Ceci n'est pas un titre (Si, si, j'vous jure !)", qui est une fiction sur Kuroko No Basket !  
 **The-Doll-Sasori** : Je rêve ou elle vient de se faire de la pub... ?  
 **Luna-la-lune** : Ta gueule :D  
 **Luna-la-lune :** Enfin bref ! Et donc je cherchais un prénom pour le frère d'un des perso, et là je me dis que "Renard", en japonais, c'est "Kitsune" ! Et je trouve ça trop beau ! Car en même temps c'est vrai que...  
 **Zetsu :** ABREGE.  
 **Luna-la-lune :** Oui ouiiiii !  
 **Luna-la-lune** : Je suis aller vérifier sur un site si "Kitsune" voulait bien dire "Renard", et là je tombe sur... "ITACHI" !  
 **Kisame-Shark** : Noooooooon !  
 **Deidara-the-bomberman** : Itachi, c'est un animal ?  
 **Luna-la-lune :** Ouiiii ! Itachi... en japonais.. veut dire... *roulement de tambour*  
 **Luna-la-lune :** BELETTE !  
 **Kisame-Shark** : ...  
 **Hidan-the-Bg** : ...  
 **Deidara-the-bomberman** : ...  
 **The-Doll-Sasori** : ...  
 **Angel-Konan** : ...  
 **Zetsu :** ...  
 **Pein-Kami-Sama** : ...  
 **Itachi** : ...  
 **Hidan-the-Bg** : Itachi, tu viens de perdre tout l'estime que j'avais pour toi.  
 **Kakuzu-V-E-R** : Qui s'en fou ? _(Luna-la-lune, Kisame-Shark et 8 autres personnes aiment ça)_  
 **Hidan-the-Bg** : CONNARD ! o  
 **Deidara-the-bomberman** : Belette... MOUAHAHHAHAHAHAH XD  
 **Pein-Kami-Sama :** Un commentaire à faire, Itachi ?  
 **Itachi** : ...  
 **Luna-la-lune** : Bha alors, Ita-kun ? xD  
 **Itachi** : ...  
 **Zetsu** : Itachi ?  
 **Itachi** : ... Je suis une belette.  
 **Kisame-Shark** : Mais c'est pas grave, Itachi ! C'est mignon les belettes !  
 **Itachi** : Je suis une belette.  
 **Angel-Konan** : Je suis d'accord avec Kisame. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, Itachi.  
 **Itachi** : Je suis une belette.  
 **Luna-la-lune** : Oh putain les gens ! Je crois qu'il est cassé ! O.O  
 **Deidara-the-bomberman** : On s'en fou, c'est pas une grande perte u.u  
 **Tobi-good-boy** : Tobi is a good boy !  
 **Luna-la-lune** : Mais d'où tu sors toi ?!  
 **Tobi-good-boy :** Toi is a good boy donc Tobi sors d'où il veut !  
 **Hidan-the-Bg** : Ca veut dire que tu rentres aussi où tu veux ? :D  
 **Kakuzu-V-E-R :** Garde tes sous-entendus sexuel pour toi, tu veux.  
 **Luna-la-lune** : Exactement !  
 **Hidan-the-Bg** : De toute façon, Kakuzu pourrait dire n'importe quoi que tu serais d'accord avec lui !  
 **Luna-la-lune** : Ben oui ! Parce que Kakuzu-Sempaï est le meilleur ! Le plus génialisime ! Le plus top du topissime de la topissitude ! *O*  
 **Tobi-good-boy** : Tobi is a good boy !  
 **Luna-la-lune** : ... Mais ta gueule ._.  
 **Deidara-the-bomberman** : Ohhhhhhh ! La violence !  
 **The-Doll-Sasori** : La ferme, la blonde. _(Zetsu aime ça)_  
 **Tobi-good-boy** : Tobi is a good boy !  
 **The-Doll-Sasori** : Ca devient chiant là..  
 **Hidan-the-Bg** : Ouai. Beaucoup !  
 **Tobi-good-boy** : Tobi is a good boy !  
 **Zetsu :** Je vais le bouffer. _(Tout les utilisateurs de facebook aiment ça)_  
 **Angel-Konan** : Non ! Surtout pas ! La connerie est contagieuse !  
 **Deidara-the-bomberman** : Popopoooooo ! xD  
 **The-Doll-Sasori** : C'est pour ça qu'il faut pas s'approcher de Dei.  
 **Deidara-the-bomberman** : EHHHHH !  
 **Deidara-the-bomberman :** Et d'où tu m'appelles la blonde ?!  
 **Deidara-the-bomberman** : Et d'où tu me dis de la fermer ?!  
 **The-Doll-Sasori** : Ton temps de réaction m'inquiète sérieusement... _(Kisame-Shark, Hidan-the-Bg et 5 autres aiment ça)_  
 **Tobi-good-boy** : Tobi is a good boy !  
 **Luna-la-lune :** MAIS CHANGE DE DISQUE PUTAIN ! o  
 **Itachi-Uchiwa :** Je suis une belette...  
 **Pein-Kami-Sama** : ... Je vais fonder une autre organisation...


End file.
